Sonny's Sisters!
by OneHalfOfTheEquation
Summary: Sonny's sister's Angel, Skye & Mckenzie come to Hollywood to visit her. They go on a tour of Condor Studios and meet all the stars of So Random! but what do they do when they find out thier sis knows Chad. Last Chapter is Now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny's Sisters**

Sonny's sister's Angel, Skye & Mckenzie come to Hollywood to visit her. They go on a tour of Condor Studios and meet all the stars of So Random! but what do they do when they find out thier sis knows Chad.

**Chapter 1**

Sonny was walking through Condor Studios trying to pass the time, she still had half an hour until her three sisters arrive. while impaitently walking down the corridor she bumped into a familiar person.

"Hey monroe" Chad greeted her

"hi Chad" she replied bouncing up and down.

"Why are you so impaitent today?"

"Because"

"Because ...." he said as he gestured for her to continue

"Because Angel, Skye and Mckenzie are coming to visit me for a week"

"And they are?"

"My sisters"

as soon as she said the word 'sisters' he looked worried

"Chad are you okay?"

"Yeah i didnt know you had any sisters... are they cute?"

"Chad!"

she playfully hit his arm although it still hurt him

"What?" he stated as he waws rubbing the spot were she just hit him

"You wont be able to annoy me at all for the next week because i wont be listening i'll be to busy with my sister's" while saying that she read a text.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Skye_

_Hey sis were here finally were are you? come and get us at the entrance. c ya in a few xxx_

"Yay, got to go bye Chad" and with that she walkes away to meet her sisters

"we'll see about that Monroe" Chad mutterd quietly under his breath so she couln't hear.

Chad had a plan up his sleeve.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny's Sisters**

Sonny's sister's Angel, Skye & Mckenzie come to Hollywood to visit her. They go on a tour of Condor Studios and meet all the stars of So Random! but what do they do when they find out thier sis knows Chad.

**Chapter 2**

**When Sonny got to the entrance she saw three girls. Mckenzie, wearing Dark blue shorts and a turquioze blue halter neck top that had a pattern on with silver sequins and black knee high high heeled boots. with 2 silver buckles at the side. **

**Stood next to Skye wearing a white denim mini skirt, a bright pink vest top and plain white dolly shoes.**

**And finally Angel wearing white linen pants, a white vest top with plain silver dolly shoes and silver bangels and necklaces.**

**"Hey girls!" Sonny shouted to the three dark brown haired girls they all turned around to see the familiar brunette wearing white pants and a bright blue vest top.**

**They all ran up to eachother hugging them and screaming. **

**"So Angel, Skye, Kenzie im going to take you to my room so you can drop of your bags and then i will take you on a tour of the studio and if your lucky your celebrity sister will let you meet the rest of So Random!" **

**Once she had mentioned meeting the rest of the cast they stood there with thier jaws hanging in shock then screamed as they went to Sonny's room and dropped of thier bags.**

**They walked around the studio on thier tour for about an hour then they started to make thier way to The Prop House to meet the cast.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonny's Sisters**

Sonny's sister's Angel, Skye & Mckenzie come to Hollywood to visit her. They go on a tour of Condor Studios and meet all the stars of So Random! but what do they do when they find out thier sis knows Chad.

**Chapter 3**

**Sonny walked into The Prop House with her sisters following.**

**"Hey Guys! i would like you to meet my sisters Mckenzie" she gestured to mckenzie as she said her name **

**"Hi you can call me Kenzie" she replied with a little wave**

**"And Skye"**

**"Hey" she replied**

**"And Angel" **

**"Hi"**

**"Now girls this is Nico and Grady"**

**Nico and Grady both stood up and smiled nervously at them while they giggled at them**

**"Zora" **

**Zora just waved**

**"And Tawni"**

**"Hey im Tawni and im Pretty"**

**Tawni stated with a smile then she sat back down and continued filing her nails.**

**For a while they just started talking and were getting to know each other then Sonny realised that she had left her phone in her room so she went to go and get it.**

**"Hey guys im just going to get my phone i'll be back in a minuate."**

**They all replied 'okay' as she walked to out the prop house and to her room.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonny's Sisters**

Sonny's sister's Angel, Skye & Mckenzie come to Hollywood to visit her. They go on a tour of Condor Studios and meet all the stars of So Random! but what do they do when they find out thier sis knows Chad.

**Chapter 4**

As she walked to her room she bumped into Chad

"Hey Sonny" he said while smiling widely

"Hey Chad" she said as walked in her room she picked up her phone and spun around not realising that Chad had come in after her.

"What do you want?" she asked sternly

"Nuuuuuuthin' "

"Good now leave"

"I thought you would be with your sisters?"

"I was i came to get my phone im going back to them now. so bye"

when she walked out the door Chad followed. Then when she got to the end of the corridor she turned around and said "Good Luck trying to annoy me for the next week" then she left after winking at him.

when she walked back into the prop house they all greeted her

then she unexpectedly felt someone wrap there arms around her waist she lift head up and saw that it was Chad hugging her and kissing her neck.

When he stopped kissing her neck he looked up grining at Sonny

"Hey Sonshine"

"Erm Chad... what are you doing?"

"Oh My God!" Angel and Skye screamed while kenzie stood tthere looking gobsmacked.

"Sonny come out here for a moment..... Now!" Angel suggested

Sonny did as she was told and the three sisters followed her out and Tawni. Of Course

She walked round the corner and stopped facing them

"Oh My God! your dating Chad Dylan Cooper!" Skye Shrieked

"What no" Sonny denied

"Then why was he hugging and kissing you?" Kenzie demanded

"Im not dating him. we can't stand each other. he's trying to annoy me"

"Hmmmm fine we'll belive you but tell us when you do start dating though kay?" Angel replied

"Okay... wait what!"

"You _so _like each other you can tell"

"Can't you tell you lot have been talking to Tawni"

"You know i like Tawni she's awesome"

"Us to" Angel and Skye said at the same time

"Aw thanks Guys. See I being this pretty gets you so much appreciation" Tawni Stated.

"Fine!" Sonny ended the conversation

And the walked back into the Prop House.

* * *

What do you think?

-Lauren ~x~o~x~


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonny's Sisters**

Sonny's sister's Angel, Skye & Mckenzie come to Hollywood to visit her. They go on a tour of Condor Studios and meet all the stars of So Random! but what do they do when they find out thier sis knows Chad.

**Big Thank you to the Following: Joker236/ cheerleader19500/ dezzy96/ monkey87/ vickybarb/ Nishi911. **

**^ For being the 1st ones to Review my Story. and who all said that they liked it Thanks so much!**

-Lauren ~x~o~x~

**Chapter 5**

Sonny was walking round the studio early the next morning while everyone was still asleep and she bumped into the one person that she was currently mad with. Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I hate you" she said to him

"Good morning to you to" he said grinning

"What was that yesterday?"

"Me annoying you. and i as you can see it worked"

"Yes it did and my sisters thought i was lying to them because i didnt tell them that we were dating even thought we arnt and never will be"

"Ouch Sonny that hurt" he said frowning his hand over his heart

"Good!"

"well, you never know the future"

"Ha! and you do?"

"Yes i do you will be begginmg to go out with me"

"Yeah in your dreams!"

"Yep In my dreams and you know what, in my dreams i accept"

"..."

"And theres your proof bye Sonny"

"Woah exuse me"

"..."

"theres your proof that i wont beg bye Chad"

"Hey!"

"Yeah"

"Come here"

"..."

"..."

"Sonny?!" they heard someone scream they both turned around and saw Tawni, Skye, Kenzie and Angel stood there looking shocked.

They stepped away from each other.

"Good Morning" was all Sonny could say nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonny's Sisters**

Sonny's sister's Angel, Skye & Mckenzie come to Hollywood to visit her. They go on a tour of Condor Studios and meet all the stars of So Random! but what do they do when they find out thier sis knows Chad.

**Chapter 6**

Sonny just stood there waiting for the interigation to start.

"Sonny be truthful are you dating Chad?" Tawni said calmly

"No" she said while Chad just stood there smirking

"Then why were you kissing him?"

"Erm... i don't know"

"Beacause she loves me" Chad said proudly

"Yeah right in your dreams"

"Yep but it's true"

"No its not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"I hate you"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good"

"Oh we are so Good"

"SHUT UP" they all told them

"Will you go out already everyone knows you both want to" Tawni said

"Errr bye Guys" Sonny nervously said and quickly walked away

"She wants me"

"You want her to" Skye said and strted walking towards him with the other girls

"Maybe" chad said whilst backing away then he bumped into a wall

"Admit it Chad you like Sonny"

"No i don't"

"Yes you do"

"No i don't like her i love her theres a diffrence" and with that he covered his mouth with his hand after realising what he had just said

"I knew it. don't worry she loves you to"

"How do you know?"

"Im her sister and her diary makes it a bit Obvious"

"Okay then bye"

"Nope stay there"

"Why"

"Im going to get Sonny and then you are going to ask her to be your girlfriend"

"Fine" and the the four girls walked away leaving a impaitent Chad waiting for the girls to arrive woth Sonny


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonny's Sisters**

Sonny's sister's Angel, Skye & Mckenzie come to Hollywood to visit her. They go on a tour of Condor Studios and meet all the stars of So Random! but what do they do when they find out thier sis knows Chad.

**Chapter 7**

"Sonny, there you are come with me"

"Why?"

"Just come"

"Fine"

so they walked to the spot were they left Chad and then the girls left them to talk

"Hey Sonny"

"Hi Chad"

"I wanna ask you somthing"

"Why?"

"Because I Love You"

"Aww Chad i Love You too"

"So will you be my Girlfriend"

"Hmmm"

"..."

"Theres my answer" she said with a Grin

"Now that im taking as a Yes!"

"..."

"..."

And then they Lived Happily ever after

a random ending i knw lol


End file.
